hammerfightfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
This page will be dedicated to helping new players enjoy the game, as well as tackling common bugs. Mouse DPI When you first start the game, it will ask you to rotate your mouse in rapid circles until a bar fills up. This is setting the sensitivity, and the faster you move your mouse here, the slower your ship will move during gameplay. Either get through this, or simply right click to close it early, then find the Mouse Setup (DPI), and move the bar all the way to the left, where it will say 100. This will make your mouse very fast in menus, but will also make your ship very fast and powerful during gameplay. If you want more control during menus you can sacrifice some ship speed and raise the DPI again. Tribal Wars In version 1.005 a game mode was added called tribal wars. It's similar to the arena in that you fight waves of enemy riders. The main differences are that your enemies will generally wield weaker weapons, and you fight in empty sky, rather than any specific arenas. Upon victory, you are given one weapon, in addition to anything you grabbed or took during the fighting. Unfortunately, version 1.005 is only available via Humble Bundle, so if you bought the game on Steam or somewhere else, this game mode will be unavailable. If you did obtain the game through Humble Bundle and used a steam key to obtain it on steam, simply download the Humble Bundle version and overwrite the files in the Steam common folder. If you don't have the game on Humble Bundle, please send me an email and I'll do my best to help you! Screen Mode Sometimes when entering full screen, the game will end up at an odd resolution and stretch unpleasantly. This is fairly easy to change. Just go into the steam common files for the game, and open the Config.ini file. Then scroll down near the bottom or use ctrl+F to search for GFX_SCREEN_WIDTH= or GFX_SCREEN_HEIGHT= and change them to match your screen resolution. There will be black bars at the sides, but the game should look much better. Make sure that the game is in fullscreen mode before you do this, or it will end up cutting off the top and bottom of the screen. Multy Mouse Apparently newer versions of windows are incapable of supporting multiple mouse cursors at a time, and will simply give both mouse devices a sort of shared control over the same cursor (at least on my laptops). This makes it impossible to access the multiplayer in Hammerfight. One way around this is to use one mouse and one controller. When it asks for one of the mouse clicks, press A on an Xbox controller or Steam controller, or X on a Dualshock controller respectively. One person can play using the controller while the other uses a mouse, or you can use both, which makes it very easy to keep track of which character is which.